


All I can see is red

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confession, Height difference, M/M, Mention of Lee Jangjun, Mention of Son Youngtaek, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: an au of Choi Sungyoon was born with an ability to see the red thread of fate tied around everyone's wrist and had been wondering who's on the other end of his thread for 22 years of living when suddenly comes Bae Seungmin confessing his liking towards Sungyoon.





	All I can see is red

Red.

Every angle he looks, every corner he turns, he will see red everywhere. Magically being born with an ability to see the red thread tied on every person’s wrist, can be frustrating at some point. Because over 23 years of living, he still can’t find the other end of his red thread.

Choi Sungyoon, playing gently with the thread on his wrist, walks along the sideway as he heads towards his usual café. He tries not to look around as much because seeing red threads makes him asking every possible question in his head and he doesn’t like it one bit.

He had enough of this ability because he remembered vividly how one day he woke up, he saw his parents’ thread were no longer connected anymore. It was as if the red thread were cut in the middle. Being utterly shocked and surprised would be an understatement at that time.

Sungyoon didn’t tell his parents; in fact, he kept this secret to himself. Because he knew his parents tried their best to prevent everything that could possibly go wrong. Even if the parents put up an act or tried to hide it, he knew they did it for the sake of the family. He wanted to tell them that he will be happy as long as they find their own happiness separately, but he didn’t have the courage to do so at such a young age.

One time he wondered if there is someone out there living a life like him. He was curious – still are; at how the ability chose him out of all the people in the world. But he had enough of it. The years spent wondering and questioning his purpose of living didn’t bring any fruitful outcome in the end. 

So, he tries to pretend and ignore every thread he sees now. In other words, he wants to live his life as normal as he can be, just like other people. He wants to experience love even if the thread is not connected; to fall in love and fall out of it, to break and to heal. He wants to know how love can possibly be beautiful and painful at the same time.

Sungyoon breaks out from his thoughts when he heard a bell jingled behind him. He is welcomed with the scent of freshly-brewed coffee and the genuine smile of the worker by the cashier. He returns the smile as genuine as he can and places his usual order; a croissant with vanilla filling and a cup of café au lait with cinnamon powder. 

Being one of the regulars, he is being secretly served with a packet of cookies by the waiter named Jangjun. He has been seeing Jangjun in the café for 2 weeks and they grow a mutual interest in befriending each other. Jangjun winks playfully, whispering that the cookies are on the house and Sungyoon chuckles in respond.

The café is gradually getting more customers than before and Sungyoon takes the chance to explore his eyes around. He notices how the season has changed and the flowers start to blossom as the spring takes place. Even the couples seem to have a blossoming spring going on by looking at the happy smiles on their faces. Sungyoon sighs in frustration; he doesn’t want to see but their red threads keep making appearance.

Sungyoon averts his attention back into the café and Jangjun comes to serve him at the right timing. At least he can get his mind out of it for a second while filling his empty stomach. He is about to take the first bite of the croissant when he feels a light tug at his wrist. He finds it weird because the thread never feels like this before.

His eyes slowly trace along the thread, trying to find what the cause of it until he finds a guy with a petite figure and a hair with a softer shade of the cherry blossom. The guy doesn’t meet his curious eyes, he keeps on fidgeting on his stand nervously while playing the hem of his shirt.

Sungyoon doesn’t find the guy weird, not at all because his attention is fully on the red thread in front of him. With every willpower, he tries to make up the situation as to why he keeps on feeling the tingling sensation on his wrist. And he feels another tug coming from it when the guy in front of him rubs his nape embarrassedly.

At that moment he sees how his red thread is connected to the one on the guy’s wrist. His eyes grow bigger in size; this is the second time he feels indescribably surprised. He was aware of the fact at how many times he kept on wanting to see those at the other end of his thread, but he didn’t expect it to be on that day. It takes him by surprise.

He keeps staring at the thread; how it dances on its course and stretches whenever the guy moves. Trying to believe with his own eyes is not enough, he needs an explanation to it. But before he can think of it thoroughly, the guy finally musters the courage to speak.

“H-hi.” The guy starts slow and soft, hesitate whether to tell Sungyoon or not. “I, uhh… I think I’m going to like you.” And it takes only a few seconds before the guy’s ears colored in the shade of red.

Sungyoon slowly leans back in his seat this time; not sure whether to believe what he just heard. He gives the guy another look; surprised at the sudden confession and also curious. Sungyoon doesn’t reply or anything, he just waits for the guy to confirm it the second time. And he did.

“I like you.”

Sungyoon completely leans at the back of his seat, trying to process everything – trying to find the connection between the sudden confession from a stranger and the discovery of his red thread. He keeps his attention focused on the guy, eyeing the possibility of it being a joke. But the guy seems to be taking this seriously, even though he keeps on biting his lower lip nervously.

Sungyoon spares a glance at their connected red thread once again before he cups his face entirely with his hands. He can’t show how happy he is to the guy because that will be weird considering they don’t know each other. After all these times searching for the right one, fate brings this guy to Sungyoon with much surprise.

He doesn’t know what to feel at the moment.

Sungyoon brings down his hands and looks up at the guy still standing, still waiting. He wants to say something but a laughter comes out instead. The guy looks at him with much surprise and guilt all together, and when Sungyoon finally gets a hold of himself, their eyes meet for the first time.

It’s not just a tug at his wrist; this time he feels a tug at his heart too as if there is something connecting, tied up together in a knot. The intensity in their gaze is way beyond words and the guy can’t handle it so he breaks away.

“You’re funny.” Sungyoon replies and he lets out another chuckle. The guy waits for a second, trying to understand Sungyoon from his intonation if he’s being serious or not, but the moment he looks at Sungyoon one more time, Sungyoon has been holding his gaze on him. This time, the guy doesn’t want to break away.

“What is your name?”

“Bae Seungmin.”

 

**********

 

Sungyoon doesn’t really know what he should do; whether to accept Seungmin or not. But he knows how the red thread of fate works. This magical, invisible cord will always bring those who fated together regardless the place, time and circumstances. He is also aware of how the thread can be cut in the middle, but maybe there is a possibility to reconnect it back?

No matter what people say about this belief, he trusts in what he sees every single day. He trusts in the red thread tangled along his wrist and Seungmin’s and decides to go with the flow.

Since then, in every picture Sungyoon imagines, there will always be Seungmin. He finally can go to the places full of spring and red threads as a pair and a happy smile on his face. Even if their days pass by trivially, Sungyoon gets to spend it to the fullest because he is no longer one, but they are two together. 

He can do the things the couples usually do; looking into each other’s eyes and walking arm in arm. Sungyoon gets to learn that Seungmin is very soft-spoken and can be shy at times. Even if he feels the strong connection, the undeniable bond between them, Seungmin is not good at expressing feelings and showing affections.

And Sungyoon doesn’t really mind because he is having a lot of fun seeing Seungmin’s reactions whenever he is flustered, whenever his face blushes in red. Seungmin’s ear will turn full red color and Sungyoon will use the chance to show affection even more. Even if it’s a small affection like a playful wink or flying kisses, Seungmin will always react to it and Sungyoon loves every second.

Just like one time where Sungyoon decided to give a surprise visit at the dance studio Seungmin usually go for the dance lesson. He met Jangjun by chance on the hallway and the waiter who was also having a dance lesson at the studio, brought Sungyoon in. The music was so loud, even the sound of the door blended in the background. 

Sungyoon noticed right away, the pink-haired guy with his small frame dancing in the crowd. He was fascinated by how graceful Seungmin was dancing to the song. His body became one with the music; not missing a beat as he smoothly moved to the rhythm. He was in sync with the other dancers, but Sungyoon had his eyes on Seungmin – the one and only Seungmin.

Soon, the song came to an end and the dancers were trying to catch their breaths. Sungyoon waved high enough for Seungmin to notice in the crowded place. “Seungmin-ie. Seungmin-ie, over here!” Sungyoon called out and Seungmin had a tingled blush on his cheeks.

“H-hyung?! What – what are you doing here?” Seungmin asked nervously, eyeing around if the existence of a non-dancer to the studio would be a disturbance. But, instead he saw curious eyes from every corner on him and Sungyoon, wanting to know the truth behind Sungyoon’s happy smile and Seungmin’s blushed cheeks.

“I just feel like taking a walk with you, so I decided to come here. Oh –“ Sungyoon remembered something and he quickly, without worrying what other people might say, grabbed Seungmin’s hand and walked towards one corner of the studio. “You guys must be exhausted, so I bought coffees and sandwiches for everyone.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to –“ but Sungyoon didn’t seem to hear when he already passed around the foods to the dancers. Jangjun somehow was being so loud about getting free food, he started dancing happily and the studio was filled with laughter. Sungyoon guessed the name of the dancers based on the stories he heard from Seungmin every single day; some he got right, some he was corrected in a friendly way.

Seungmin stood on his spot, with his mouth gaps in surprise at how quick Sungyoon making friends with everyone. At one point, he heard a calling for him and he felt all eyes on him the second after.

“Seungmin-ie, why are you standing there?” Sungyoon started walking towards his direction and the older guy maneuvered him by the shoulder to where everyone was waiting. Everyone welcomed him to the circle, smiling and eyeing him with a hint of joy and mischievousness.

“Is Seungmin usually shy like this?” Sungyoon asked, breaking the silence into a comfortable one. His hand was rested on Seungmin’s shoulder, bringing Seungmin closer into his embrace.

“No, hyung. Seungmin can be outspoken sometimes and always glares at someone.” said a guy which Sungyoon guessed was Youngtaek. “He looks like he wouldn’t hurt an ant, but let me tell you hyung, you don’t want to get on his bad side.” 

They nodded in unison and Sungyoon threw his head back, laughing contently when Seungmin really did glare at his friends. He wished he could see the different, new sides of Seungmin one day. “I would like to meet this side of Bae Seungmin.” Sungyoon replied and fixated his longing stare at the said guy.

Seungmin, being close in Sungyoon’s embrace with a hand wrapping around his small frame, looked up and met the attentive eyes on him. “Hyung…” and his voice trailed as he tried to find the words to describe what he felt at the moment. It was so quiet, they could even hear a pin dropping to the floor. The sudden intensity grew between the two guys staring at each other and everyone was waiting for someone to say something.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Sungyoon responded casually and everyone lost it. Jangjun and most of the kids started squealing so loud and some even ran around the studio, they couldn’t handle the cute moment they just witnessed. It was such a rare moment to see Seungmin like this.

“Oh my god! Look at Seungmin! He’s blushing guys, he’s blushing!”

“This is so funny and cute at the same time!”

“I’m loving this so much!”

Everyone reacted to it differently and Seungmin found it embarrassing. He wanted the floor to just swallow him at the moment because he didn’t think he could handle this any better. He brought his hands up to his face, covering every inch of blush as much as he could. And he heard a laughter before he felt his small frame wrapped in Sungyoon’s warmth.

“Look at them! They’re hugging!” Seungmin heard Jangjun’s screaming from a corner of the studio and he wished Sungyoon would just drag him out immediately. He knew Sungyoon liking every second of this, he knew the older guy liked to tease him but he didn’t expect Sungyoon was brave enough to place a soft peck on top of his crown.

More screaming could be heard and he wished nothing more than to go back to his apartment. He was sure enough the entire dance crew won’t shut up about this for the whole month or two, or maybe forever.

 

**********

 

The bus ride to their respective apartment is quiet and comfortable, leaving the passengers with the amount of silence they need after a long day of work. Sungyoon and Seungmin are sitting at the back row of the bus by the window with Seungmin’s head resting on Sungyoon’s broad shoulder.

Sungyoon doesn’t know what’s gotten into Seungmin, but the latter finally expresses his thoughts about his day at the dance studio.

“Jangjun-hyung can’t keep quiet about it. I mean, okay sure, he meets you like every day at the café, but that doesn’t give him the right to tell the whole crew. Because you know hyung, Taek-ie and the other kids will start teasing me. Even Bomin starts to have so much fun from this.”

Sungyoon listens attentively, sparing a worried glance at Seungmin from time to time but the smile on his face doesn’t disappear. He feels one step closer towards Seungmin when the latter opens up like this. With their hands clasped together and their fingers intertwined, Sungyoon gives a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” but Seungmin shakes his head gently when he hears an apologetic tone in Sungyoon’s voice.

“It’s not that, hyung. I really don’t mind about you, I understand. It’s just – is it that entertaining for them to do so? You know, like the way they always find something to make me blush and stuff, is it fun to watch?”

Sungyoon laughs a little. “You really don’t know why they do that to you?” and Seungmin shakes his head for the second time, making Sungyoon’s tickled on his shoulder. “They all want to see your reaction, just like me. You’re so cute when you’re blushing and flustered and when you put up your angry face and glare back, it’s really something.”

Seungmin shoots his head up and looks at Sungyoon in a serious manner. “Wow, I cannot believe you guys.” His voice comes out in a low tone and Sungyoon uses this silence moment to ruffle the smaller guy’s hair playfully.

“You know everyone loves you, right? They don’t mean it in a bad way or anything.”

Seungmin shrugs dismissively; he doesn’t really care that much. He just finds it weird. When the silence creeps in between them, Seungmin rests his head on Sungyoon’s shoulder again; snuggling closer to find the comfortable spot at the joined part of the shoulder and the neck. His eyes are fixed on their clasped hands and he knows Sungyoon does the same as well.

“Hyung?” and Sungyoon hums in respond.

“You know I like you, right?”

A chuckle fills in the silence moment before Sungyoon gives a reply to the question. “I know, silly.”

“Didn’t you find it weird back then, at the time I confessed to you? We didn’t know each other, hyung. And why did you spend so much time with me? I mean –“

Sungyoon shushes him and brushes his thumb over Seungmin’s hand. He looks at their clasped hands; how their red thread entangled all over their wrists, how their fingers slotted perfectly in between the spaces and Sungyoon knows, that they are destined to be together. “Well, I feel that we are meant to be, you know…”

And this time Seungmin laughs wholeheartedly. “Wow, hyung. You’re such a sap. Just say that you also like me. Come on, be a man, hyung.” Seungmin replies jokingly, but Sungyoon takes it as a challenge. So, he brings Seungmin’s chin up and immediately leans in for a chaste kiss before anyone in the bus can notice.

“I like you, okay?”

But Seungmin stares back blankly, trying to grasp what just happened with every willpower he has left. He can’t find the strength to utter a word, his hand starts shaking and his heart starts beating so fast, he thinks it might explode. He knows how red his face is, judging from the heat he starts to feel when Sungyoon doesn’t seem to break the loving gaze.

Sungyoon, on the other hand, knows Seungmin so well. He pulls the smaller guy into his embrace, securely pats on Seungmin’s back as the latter hides his blushed face on his neck. “What am I supposed to do with you?” Sungyoon asks no one in particular and presses a longing kiss on top of Seungmin’s crown.

Sungyoon loves doing so, given by their height difference and Seungmin seems to enjoy it as well. He looks at their red thread again and he knows even if the thread somehow is cut in the middle at some point in their lives, he will try his best to tie the thread together again. 

He grows to love his destined half named Bae Seungmin and he will do anything to make sure their red thread stays connected.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for baeyoon or baesung - idk what's this ship is called, but I really find them cute together and their height difference is a plus T^T this is literally a self-indulgence fic lmao but please do tell me I'm not the only fewer people who ship them together ;;;;;


End file.
